


Fatherly Love

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Once Shipper Madness Poetry [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: onceuponaland, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Henry chose to raise Regina, despite Cora's plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fatherly Love

**Author's Note:**

> Focus: Henry & Regina  
> Date Written: 8 May 2014  
> Word Count: 188  
> Written for: [](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/)**onceuponaland** 's round 8 "Ship Madness"  
> Summary: How Henry chose to raise Regina, despite Cora's plans.  
> Spoilers: Just consider the whole series up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This family is really the reason I keep watching this show. I love the dynamics between Regina and Henry so very much, and I wish they'd do more flashbacks with him so it can be explored even more.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Not beta'd, so all mistakes are mine.

When I first held her,  
It was a special moment.  
Like time standing still,  
I felt the world fall away,  
All my focus on my child.

Cora had birthed her  
And gave her that regal name.  
Cora had claimed her,  
But she was my little girl,  
So precious and much cherished.

I vowed to love her  
Enough for her mother, too.  
It wouldn't matter  
If Cora loved Regina.  
I would fill her life with love.

My father was cold,  
Distant to his youngest son.  
Much like Cora was  
To our beautiful daughter.  
They found only faults in us.

I wanted to be  
The kind of father I'd missed.  
I wanted to make  
Life as perfect and peaceful  
As I could for Regina.

I tried to distract  
Cora from punishing her,  
Offering myself  
To spare Regina from harm,  
Because I loved her so much.

It wasn't enough,  
But I did all that I could.  
Regina knew hope  
Because I showed compassion  
Where Cora only showed hate.

Hopefully, it helped  
Teach Regina to be more  
Balanced in her life,  
Whether or not she became  
Queen as her mother had wished.


End file.
